Songfic
by Mich Payne de Schmidt
Summary: Canciones de Amor, Canciones para Llorar, Canciones de asesinatos de todo te encontraras en esta sección de Sonfics Léelo y te aseguro no te arrepentirás ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! bueno pues estaba leyendo unos Fanfics y comen se a Leer algunos que se llamaban songfics y bueno me gusto la idea y para la mala suerte de BTR en ese momento estaba escuchando una canción de una de mis películas musicales favoritas y salio esta primera parte del Sonfic espero les guste! y no me odien por lo que les pasara a los chicos nos leemos abajo ;) **_

* * *

Todo Pasó En Una Noche Obscura

Seis Asesinatos

En Seis Casas Distintas

Seis mujeres se encontraban presas en la cárcel por motivo de asesinato y ahora mismo estaban declarando y contando los hechos según su versión de la historia. Desde esa noche solo podían repetir una palabra solo 1 palabra distinta cada una.

Mujer 1: Pop

Mujer 2: Seis

Mujer 3: Aplastar

Mujer 4: Uh, uh!

Mujer 5: Cícero!

Mujer 6: Lipschitz

Las seis Mujeres se encontraban en una misma sala con un policía diferente enfrente de cada una...

* * *

Él se la busco! Él se la busco! Él solo puede culparse a el mismo! Si hubieras estado allí! Si, tan solo, lo hubieras visto. Seguramente hubieras echo lo mismo! –Gritaba La primer de las seis mujeres-

Y bien señorita ammm… -El policía buscaba su nombre en la lista- Ha si señorita Kelly Wainwright verdad?

Así es oficial –Dijo con una mirada pérdida-

Muy bien señorita Kelly cuénteme los hechos –Dijo el policía mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mujer-

Muy bien sabes cuando algunas personas tienen esos hábitos que te hacen doler la cabeza? Como Gustavo… -Decía Kelly con furia recordando ese horrible habito de Gustavo-

¿Se refiere a su maridado Gustavo Rocque? –Dijo el policía muy atento a lo que la señorita diría a continuación-

Así es vera a Gustavo le gustaba mascar chicle. No, no le gustaba mascar. Le gustaba hacer Pop!, -Lo decía con mucha molestia y el simple echo de recordar ese horrible sonido la ponía de malas-

Así que un día llegue muy molesta a casa buscando un poco de simpatía. Y allí estaba Gustavo, tirado en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y mascando chicle. No, no estaba mascando chicle, Estaba haciendo Pop! Entonces le dije: "Llegas a explotar ese chicle una vez más…" –Lo dijo muy molesta soltando un suspiro al final-

Y lo hiso… Fue ahí que tome la escopeta que se encontraba colgada en la pared y dispare dos tiros de advertencia –Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa un tanto diabólica-

Y bien ¿donde dio esos 2 tiros? –Pregunto el Policía-

Pues simple En su cabeza…! –Dijo Kelly soltando un carcajada diabólica al final-

El policía se dio cuenta de que se encontraba loca así que le hablo a sus compañeros y les informo que la llevaran a un Hospital Psiquiátrico, ella no se resistió solo volteo y le dijo al Policía

Solo recuerde Él se la busco! Él solo puede culparse a el mismo! Si hubieras estado allí! Si, tan solo, lo hubieras visto. Seguramente hubieras echo lo mismo! –Diciendo esto comenzó a reír y los Policías se la llevaron-

* * *

El segundo Policía comenzó con el interrogatorio

Hola señorita Lucy Stone cierto?... –Pregunto el Policía –

A si es en que puedo ayudarle? –Pregunto la chica Pelinegra con Rayos rojos-

Puedes decirme como es que conociste a tu esposo James Diamond –Dijo el Policía algo curioso-

Muy bien –Dijo Lucy- Conocí a James en la ciudad de Minnesota hace dos años atrás. Y me dijo que era soltero y nos escapamos juntos enseguida. Nos casamos y entonces, empezamos a vivir juntos. -Dijo Lucy recordando ese bello momento-

El fue a su trabajo y llegó a casa, le prepare un trago y almorzamos. Luego lo descubrí… "Soltero", me dijo… Soltero! Mi trasero! –Dijo Lucy quien golpeo la mesa-

No solo estaba casado, si no que tenía seis esposas. Era uno de esos mormones, tu sabes. Así que, aquella noche cuando llegó a casa le preparé su trago como siempre… -Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Y bien ¿que paso después? –Pregunto el Policía-

Tu sabes, algunos hombres no toleran el arsénico! –Dijo Lucy con sarcasmo y comenzó a reír como loca-

El hombre solo dio la orden llévensela!. Lucy se dio la vuelta y antes de que la sacaran de la sala dijo:

Él se la busco! Se aprovecho de una flor de calidad! Y luego él se aprovecho! Y él abuso! Fue un asesinato, pero no fue un crimen! –Dijo Lucy riendo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció la primera parte? no me odien pero simplemente no pude evitar hacer esta canción en una historia no se de donde me llego la idea simplemente paso no tenia idea de a quien iba a poner como personajes porque son bastantes y sin querer termino así, cabe destacar que solo van 2 chicas! así que faltan otros 4 asesinatos mas! o no? la verdad pare aquí porque quiero que me den su opinión si les gusto esta historia o no? porque no tiene caso que la suba completa si no les gusto! vale espero sus Reviews y espero no me odien por lo de Gustavo y James ami también me dolió! :¨c pero era el momento de las chicas xDD jajajaj bueno sin mas que decir me retiro cuídense mucho! y neta porfa déjenme Reviews para saber si le sigo o no! vale las/os Adoro! 3 un abrazote**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola! a todos/as eh regresado! perdón si no eh actualizado mis otros fics pero no los tengo completos solo tenia la continuación de este así que espero lo disfruten y bueno la explicación se las doy abajo ;) **_

* * *

El tercer Policía no se imaginaba que le podría decir la tercer Mujer

Y bien que tiene que decirme señora Jennifer Knight –Dijo el Policía-

Bueno le contare. Estaba yo parada en la cocina cociendo el pollo para comer. Metida en mis propios asuntos. Y de repente mi esposo Fabio me sorprende celoso hasta rabiar "Te has estado acostando con el lechero", me dijo. Estaba loco y no me dejaba de gritar! "Te has estado acostando con el lechero!", me dijo. Yo no sabia que hacer me estaba volviendo loca trate de explicarle todo pero el no entendía –Decía Jennifer llorando-

Y que paso –Pregunto el Policía-

Luego el corrió…. Corrió Asia mi cuchillo –Decía llorando aun- A si fue corrió Asia mi cuchillo diez veces! - Las grimas comenzaron a cesar después de una risa un tanto desconcertante-

El policía no izo ninguna seña sus compañeros ya sabían que hacer las risas de Jennifer cesaron y solo dijo esto con la cabeza agachada:

Si hubieras estado allí! Si, tan solo, lo hubieras visto! Seguramente hubieses hecho lo mismo!

* * *

La cuarta mujer se encontraba llorando desconsolada diciéndole al policía:

Que estoy haciendo aquí? Dicen que cuando el llego de una celebración lo golpee en la cabeza!. Pero no es verdad. Soy inocente jamás le haría algo así a mi Carlitos. Yo no se porque mi papá sigue diciendo que yo lo hice. Trate de contarle o otros policías, pero no entiendo porque no me creen –Decía la chica del cabello rubio-

Pero usted lo hizo señoría Alexa? –Le pregunto el Policía-

Uh, Uh! No soy culpable. –Dijo Alexa-

Esta bien puede salir –Dijo el Policía-

* * *

Ahora era el turno de la quinta mujer la cual estaba más calmada que las otras

Y bien señorita… Camile Roberts ¿es actriz? por lo que me cuentan es verdad –Pregunto el Policía-

No del todo ahora tengo un acto con mi hermana Quinn en un circo –Dijo Camile-

Bien cuénteme que fue lo que paso y quiero la verdad –Dijo e policía un poco molesto puesto que ya estaba un poco arto de todo lo que había escuchado antes-

Muy bien Mi hermana Quinn y yo, teníamos que realizar un acto doble. Y mi esposo Logan, viajo con nosotras. En nuestro último acto tuvimos que hacer 20 acrobacias –Dijo Camile algo aburrida-

Y ¿cuales eran esas acrobacias? –Dijo el policía-

La uno, la dos, la tres, la cuatro, la cinco, la Alas extendidas, el Flip-flops, volteretas hacia atrás, una espalda junto a la otra…Esa noche nos hospedamos en el hotel Cícero.

Los tres estábamos en el cuarto del hotel, borrachos y riéndonos hasta que nos quedamos sin hielo. Así que, fui a comprar un poco –Dijo Camile apretando los puños-

Regrese, abrí la puerta, y allí se encontraban Quinn y Logan. Estaban haciendo el numero 17 "Las Alas Extendidas" –Dijo Camile con unas lagrimas-

Y ¿que hizo? –Dijo El policía-

Bueno, en ese momento me quede en un gran estado de shock y no podía recordar nada, hasta el momento después…Justo cuando me estaba lavando la sangre de las manos y descubrí que ambos estaban muertos! –Dijo Camile mientras comenzaba a frotarse las manos-

Otra mas! Llévensela –El policía dio la orden-

Mientras el Policía se acercaba a sus otros 4 compañeros Camile se soltó regreso a decirle

Ellos se lo buscaron! Ellos se los buscaron! Ellos se lo buscaron todo este tiempo! Yo no hice! Pero si lo hice! Podrías decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal? –Dijo Camile quien ya se encontraba casi fuera de la sala-

* * *

Los 5 policías se acercaron y se pusieron a comentar que tan locas estaban estas chicas y pensaban que tal vez todas habían planeado todo junto pero seria imposible ninguna se conocía hasta ese momento todo lo definiría la ultima mujer así que los 5 policías se acercaron al ultimo policía para escuchar que era lo que tenia que decir la ultima señorita:

Bien señorita Jo Taylor cierto? –Pregunto el último policía-

No me andar con rodeos le contare lo que paso: Yo amaba a Kendall Knight, mas de lo que podría decir. Él era un hombre muy artístico, sensible, un pintor. Pero el siempre trataba de encontrarse a si mismo. –Dijo Jo soltando un suspiro-

Salía todas las noches para encontrarse a si mismo y en el camino se encontró a una Jennifer, a Jordin, a Stephanie y a Jett –Dijo Jo soltando una leve risa con el ultimo nombre-

Supongo que crees que ambos nos separamos por diferencias artísticas ¿no? –Le pregunto Jo al policía-

El Policía no dijo nada así que Jo prosiguió

El se veía a si mismo como vivo y yo bueno yo…..yo lo vi MUERTO! -Dijo Jo mientras se reía sarcásticamente-

Los Policías al no saber que mas hacer mandaron a las 5 chicas al mismo hospital psiquiátrico y las pusieron en el mismo cuarto y cada vez que las iban a ver para ver si ya habían mejorado ellas solo decían

Jo: Asqueroso traidor!...

Todas: Ellos se lo buscaron! Ellos se lo buscaron! Ellos se lo buscaron todo este tiempo! Porque ellos se aprovecharon de nosotras! Y luego abusaron de nosotras! Cómo podrías decirnos que lo que hicimos está mal?

Kelly: Ellos se lo buscaron!

Lucy: Él se lo busco!

Jennifer: El solo puede culparse a si mismo!

Camile: Si hubieras estado allí!

Jo: Si, tan sol, lo hubieras visto!

Todas: Seguramente habrías echo lo mismo!

Del alguna forma jamás se recuperaron llego un tiempo en el que comenzaban a cantar una especia de tango, la letra era la historia que solo ellas podían decir, vivieron ahí toda su vida hasta que murieron y esa celda se conoce como "Cell Block Tango"

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció? les gusto? lo odiaron? o simplemente me odian ami por matarlos? xD**_

_**jaja bueno pues antes que nada Hola de nuevo espero estén muy bien y pues antes un mega disculpa por no actualizar mis fics tan seguido pero como dije la semana pasa empece con clases de canto y me han tenido ocupadísimo y aparte estoy en un grupo donde se planea hacer un baile mundial para que BTR vea que cuantas Rushers tienen al rededor del mundo! y por lo consiguiente estoy inventando la coreografía entonces nada de tiempo para ponerme a escribir pero espero esta semana subir un capitulo de mis otros 2 Fics vale y de nuevo perdón :c vale! y bueno la vez pasada el link de mi face no salio :c pero me pueden buscar como Neito Riba y entre paréntesis (Michel Hernadez Direrushenaticovatic) xD por si gustan agregarme e igual si les interesaría meterse al grupo de baile me dicen no importa que no sean de Mejico vale! bueno pues no los aburro mas los dejo! nos leemos después solo pues ya saben dejen sus Reviews para ver si les gusto o no ;) lo adoro! cuídense muchísimo! bye**_


End file.
